Vengeance: The First Reason to Live
by Kelekona8
Summary: This is about Selene's sister and what could have happened if she lived...with a lot of other what if's mixed in grin.
1. Chapter 1

This crept into my head while I was watching Underworld and wouldn't leave me alone: What if Selene's sister hadn't died? What if Viktor had only been able to bite her, but nothing more? What if she then escaped and ended up with the lycans? What if she ended up not being like other vampires in more ways than just hating most other vampires?  
  
I decided to call Selene's sister Diana, since they never name her in the movie. This is also my first Underworld fic so I am really anxious to know what others think. Praise and constructive criticism both are appreciated, adored, treasured. Flames will be used to heat the buildings of my school that a ridiculously cold while it is comfortably warm outside.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or any of the characters! If you sue me you'll get...::digs through pockets, turning them inside out:: nothing except a tiny bit of pocket lint. So why bother suing me? ::shrugs::  
  
So here it is:  
  
~*~  
  
Diana felt a pain in her neck and her eyes snapped open to see a dark figure over her that wasn't her husband.  
  
She screamed.  
  
The figure, in shock and pain, jerked back from her.  
  
Not giving him the chance to recover Diana kicked him off of her and the bed; then leapt out of bed. She saw her attacker's face, pale hair, an aristocratic bone structure and cold cruel eyes. Her eyes came to rest on her husband in the bed. His throat was ripped out.  
  
She ran.  
  
She ran faster than she ever thought possible. She ran without thought. As she passed her daughters' room she vaguely registered their mangled bodies on the floor.  
  
She didn't remember her flight from the house, only that eventually she ran out the front door and outside into the snow. Yet again she vaguely registered a member of her family's body, her father's lying on scarlet snow.  
  
Diana didn't know how she knew, for she couldn't hear anything, but she just *knew* that her attacker was right behind her.  
  
She didn't know she was on the bridge over the river until she was falling into the water. She recalled, in midair, that the bridge was always icy and slippery in the winter and since there was nothing on either side to prevent someone from falling people were *very* cautious on it during all seasons and children were kept away from it.  
  
Then she knew nothing but pain and unimaginable cold as her body felt as if she had been encased in ice. The water moved too quickly for the river to freeze over, it moved too quickly for a person to swim in during the hot summer, there was nothing to prevent her from falling into the icy rushing waters. Her head popped up to the surface but she could barely draw a breath, her chest was so numbed by cold. She tried to move her limbs; tried to swim, as her father had taught her, but her arms and legs refused to move.  
  
'I'm going to die.'  
  
No fear came with that thought, not anymore. The images of her slaughtered family entered Diana's mind and she felt her will to live, to go on fighting, fade away. Her lungs burned with the need for air, but she didn't care. It didn't matter. Her life didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She stopped trying to make her limbs more and just let herself float along with the current, praying for death.  
  
A pair of strong hands lifted her limp body from the icy water, but Diana didn't feel them she no longer knew the conscious world.  
  
~*~  
  
Viktor, the oldest and strongest living vampire, stood on the bridge dispassionately watching the young woman's body disappear. He was at first worried when she had escaped him, but there was no way of her surviving that frigid water. He turned back toward the small farm home to finish his meal.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucian, leader of the lycans entered his people's lair, cradling the young woman in his arms gently. As he passed the members of his pack he received, predictably, many stares, but he ignored them.  
  
One of the females, Anora, approached and fell in step with him. "Who is that? And what are you doing with her?" she demanded, eyeing the woman distrustfully. She was one of the females who had been changed the longest and she had had several children; as such was naturally overprotective her pack, even it's leader.  
  
"She was in the river. If I don't get her warm she will die." He didn't look at her of stop heading toward his room.  
  
Anora's eyes went wide, but she didn't stop moving either. Her eyes went back to the woman, looking her over; her eyes settled on her neck, which was partially covered by her dark hair. Anora lifted the hair away and jumped back slightly. "She's been bitten by a vam –"  
  
"I know!" Lucian snapped, looking at her finally, but not stopping.  
  
Anora looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What are you doing helping her? She is the enemy!"  
  
Lucian shook his head. "Some how I doubt that."  
  
Anora continued to look at him with incredulity as he opened the door to his room and walked in, laying her on his bed. "And how are you so sure?"  
  
He went over to a corner of his room where there were cloths. "She has only just been bitten for one. She is in her nightgown and is barefoot with her feet cut in many places, indicating she was most likely attempting to escape, for another." He brought the cloths over to the bed.  
  
Anora opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Make yourself useful and find some dry clothes for her," Lucian told her, more than a little annoyed with her pestering.  
  
She snapped her mouth shut, pursed her lips, but nodded curtly, turned on heel and left the room.  
  
Lucian turned his attention to removing her soaked nightgown, keeping his movements and gaze impersonal. He rubbed her body with the cloths to dry her off and warm the chill in her.  
  
It was then that Anora returned carrying an over large shirt, which she handed over to him. "We don't have anything else."  
  
He nodded accepting it. Anora lifted the woman into a position in which he could put the shirt on her then lay her back down with care. They both pulled the covers over her. Anora laid the back of her hand against the woman's face. "She's still too cold." She glanced up at Lucian. "She needs body warmth."  
  
He glanced up at her; she shook her head negatively. "Marvis is out with others hunting and I need to see to Kavi and Helen is having labor pains."  
  
Lucian nodded; he knew that a birth in the pack meant that all of the women would be busy, though they didn't have many to begin with. He didn't trust the other males of the pack with the woman who had been bitten by their enemy and would become one of those that had been attempting to wipe out their species.  
  
He slipped off his boots. Anora nodded and left. He climbed under the covers next to the woman and wrapped his arms around her lending her his body heat, hoping that it would be enough for her to survive. He stayed awake alert for her reaction. She eventually began to shiver and he rubbed her limbs to help heat them. Finally he judged that she was warm enough and climbed out of the bed, but pulled a stool over next to the bed and, sitting down, continued to rub her limbs, hoping that she wouldn't lose them.  
  
Slowly her shivering subsided and she went into a full deep sleep.  
  
Lucian continued to sit by her side, keeping watch over her and wondering over her story.  
  
~*~  
  
Diana felt groggy. Consciousness came, but it was as sluggish as she. The world felt distorted, but even with all of that she still felt something different about herself, she just didn't know what it was.  
  
"Do not rush yourself."  
  
Diana didn't know that voice.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and her sight landed on a man sitting next to her. A man she had never seen before in her life.  
  
He reached out a hand. "Do not be afraid."  
  
Rather than recoiling, dodging his touch or hitting his hand away her first reaction was to bite that hand, which she did.  
  
She hadn't even bit him that hard when something warm, liquid and coppery tasting burst in her mouth, part of her reveled in the taste.  
  
The man yanked his hand away, to which she cried out in disappointment instinctively; then her rational mind kicked in and it hit her what she had done and how she had felt about it. Diana covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God!" Her eyes went to the man.  
  
The look on his face, as he stared at his bleeding hand, went from fear and shock, slowly to just shock.  
  
"Lucian!" a female voice cried.  
  
Both of the room's occupants turned to the voice.  
  
A woman rushed in the room and knelt down next to the man, grabbing his hand.  
  
"I'm alright, Anora." The man told the woman – Anora.  
  
"But she *bit* you! You're going to –"  
  
"Anora!"  
  
Anora looked up at him, hearing the tone of his voice.  
  
"I'm *fine*!" He gave her a meaningful, albeit still shocked, look.  
  
Anora frowned at him; then her eyes became wide. She glanced slowly down at the bite again, back to the man and finally at Diana, who was sitting on the bed, her back against the wall, her body shaking violently.  
  
"Impossible," was the one word Anora uttered.  
  
"Apparently not," the man returned.  
  
Diana looked back and forth between them. "Who are you? What happened to me?" She pulled her hand away from her mouth and looked at the blood that had been transferred from her lips to it. "What have you done to me?"  
  
The man turned to the woman who bit her lip; then nodded, stood and left the room.  
  
The man turned back to Diana. "That was Anora. I am Lucian." He looked at her enquiringly.  
  
"Diana," she finally managed.  
  
He nodded. "Now that you know who we are and we know who you are we will work on the other two questions. First as far as what happened to you all I know is I pulled you out of the river and Anora and I have spent two days bringing you back to health. Before that I don't know; we were actually hoping you could help us there. So let's begin here: How did you end up in the river?"  
  
Diana opened her mouth to say she didn't know, but then stopped and froze. Her eyes went down to the blood on her hand. At first all she saw was red; then a dark figure hovering over her. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her like a flood. Everything. "OH GOD!" She began to shake her head. "He killed them. He killed them all. Oh God!"  
  
Lucian reached for her and grabbed her arms and gently but firmly shook her. "Who killed whom?"  
  
She shook her head; all she felt was panic running through her veins unable to put the thoughts together.  
  
"Diana. Diana! Look at me."  
  
Diana who had been shaking her head finally looked up at him. His eyes captured her own and held them.  
  
"Calm down; breath slowly," he told her quietly.  
  
She was about to close her eyes.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Her eyelids snapped open from their half closed state.  
  
Lucian kept his eyes focused on hers. "Look at me. If you close your eyes it will only be worse."  
  
She nodded, not breaking eye contact with him. She took several deep, calming breaths. She still felt anguish, but she was able to think coherently now.  
  
Lucian nodded. "Good. Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
Diana took a deep breath. "A man, I only saw one, but it looked like the work of many."  
  
"Focus on one thing at a time, Diana. The man," Lucian told her again.  
  
She nodded. "He killed my family." She stopped for a moment. "No he slaughtered them." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Even my daughters, my little girls. They were only children! Only six!"  
  
She saw sympathy in the man's face. "Diana, you won't want to do this, but I need you to put your grief aside for the moment and tell me about the man. What did he look like?"  
  
She swallowed, forcing herself to do as he asked. "He was tall, thin, he had pale hair, his features were..." she searched for the word she had used to describe him originally, "aristocratic and his eyes were so cold! He –" she broke off, her eyes becoming unfocused again. "Oh God."  
  
~*~  
  
Lucian watched her reach a hand up to where her bite had been; it had healed when the transformation had been completed almost two days ago.  
  
Her eyes went wide. "Oh God." Her hand continued to feel around for the bite mark. Her eyes finally refocused on Lucian's. "He bit me! The man bit me!"  
  
Anora at that moment returned, now she was carrying a small mirror. She looked at Diana; then to Lucian, who extended his hand for the mirror, which she handed over.  
  
He looked back at Diana, his eyes serious and sad; he held the mirror out to her.  
  
She hesitantly took it and gazed into it. At first she didn't notice anything, but then, through her slightly parted lips, she saw her teeth; she opened her mouth further, revealing her slightly longer canines. He saw the shock coursed over her face stronger than ever and suddenly her eyes went from their deep brown to a piercing blue and her canines became even longer. She threw the mirror away from her, screaming. "What did he do to me?! What did he turn me into?!" She pressed herself back against the wall as hard as she could.  
  
Anora and Lucian grabbed her arms and legs to prevent her from harming herself.  
  
"Diana, look at me!" Lucian ordered, not bothering to even request it.  
  
"I'm an abomination! I am unnatural! I shouldn't be alive!"  
  
At that Lucian grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. "No you are not!" He eyes bored into her wide ones. "You were bitten by a vampire, the oldest one still in existence, Viktor. You are now a vampire as well." She began to move to fight again, wrapping her hands around Lucian's wrists, but Lucian and Anora held her in place. "You are *not* unnatural! You are *not* an abomination! And don't even think that you shouldn't be alive! It is a gift and a miracle that you are still alive and you should treasure that! You survived where others considered stronger than you have just lain down to die, making it easy for Viktor to kill them."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't *want* to live! I have *nothing* to live for! My family, my parents, my sister, my husband and my children are *dead*!"  
  
Lucian shook his head. "You *do* have a reason to live!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"To stop Viktor, to avenge your family."  
  
Her tense body slowly relaxed as his statement sunk in. She continued to stare into his eyes.  
  
"You want to stop him, don't you?"  
  
They both knew that it wasn't much of reason to live but it was more than many had. Finally her hands slid off of his wrists and she nodded. "I want to stop...Viktor." Steely resolve entered her eyes. "I want him to pay."  
  
~*~  
  
Well that is my first chapter. I don't know how good it was. Please let me know! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Allow me to make some introductions: Jaw meet floor. Floor meet jaw. :P  
  
WOW! I didn't think that so many people would like this story! I am glad that people do though!  
  
I have decided on the title: Vengeance: The First Reason to Live, because that basically is what is happening. Diana has to, literally, find a reason to live again. Thank you to everyone who helped me with the title you all actually inspired me for it.  
  
~*~  
  
"You need to rest." Lucian gently pushed her down onto the bed.  
  
"But –" Diana tried to resist.  
  
"We will explain everything once you have rested." Lucian's tone was firm. "Your body and mind have been through much."  
  
Diana finally relented and allowed them to help her under the warm covers of the bed. Anora pulled out a small bottle, which she had retrieved along with the mirror, from the pocket of her dress, removed the stopper and put a drop of the liquid inside into the glass of water that sat on the table next to the bed. She then handed it to Diana. "Here. This will give you a dreamless sleep."  
  
Diana took it cautiously, sniffing it.  
  
"It is tasteless and scentless."  
  
Diana looked at her for a moment before raising the glass to her lips and drinking the fluid. 'They saved my life already and stopped me from taking my life; I doubt they would go through all of that just to poison me,' the reasonable part of her pointed out. She swallowed the last bit that reached her mouth; then lowered the glass from her lips, giving it to Anora's outstretched hand. Diana didn't feel the effects at first, but the drowsiness, when it hit her, hit her swiftly and hard. Her eyes slid shut, unable to stay open, and unconsciousness came over her like a wave, allowing her to forget, albeit briefly, what had happened and what she had become.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucian and Anora stepped out of the room; into the hall, closing and, for Diana's safety, locking the door behind them.  
  
Lucian turned to head off down the hall.  
  
"Lucian."  
  
He stopped and turned back to Anora, who stepped forward.  
  
"What are you going to tell the pack? You brought her in without any word of explaination and for the last two days all they have had is what the rumor mill, which has been running like mad by the way, has had running through it: that you brought a female vampire into the den, unconscious and soaking wet, and that you and I have spent the last two days taking care of her. Then need answers. She makes them nervous being here."  
  
"I know that, Anora, and –"  
  
"Lucian!"  
  
They both turned in the direction of the deep booming voice.  
  
A huge, bald, dark skinned man was storming down the hall toward them. When he stopped in front of them he towered over them both. "What is this I hear about a vampire bitch being here?!"  
  
Lucian and Anora glanced at each other, Anora's glance was an "I warned you" look. Lucian's returning look was one of "Yes I know you did, but keep quite about it."  
  
Lucian turned back to his second in command, whom had just returned from a hunting trip. "Yes I brought a woman here who was bitten by a vampire and now is one herself."  
  
Raze snarled.  
  
"But she was turned against her will."  
  
Raze's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Victor came to her family's home and killed them all; she escaped. She ended up falling into the river, out of which I pulled her. She almost died, but Anora and I were able to save her, though she still isn't fully recovered."  
  
Raze just frowned. "And once she does fully recover, what will you do with her then?"  
  
"Most likely she will stay here."  
  
Raze eyes became wide and he looked ready to protest.  
  
"She has no where else to go." Lucian cut in smoothly. "She has no one in this world. She knows nothing about being a vampire. She doesn't know about the war. *And*," he gave Raze a significant look, "she hates vampires. More importantly she hates *Viktor*."  
  
Raze's face was expressionless, but he nodded in comprehension. "What would you like me to do?"  
  
Lucian didn't outwardly show it, but he was grateful for his second in command's support and loyalty. "I need you to guard this door." He pointed to the door of his room. "I don't want anyone besides myself or Anora going in there. You know what the others would do." Raze nodded. "In the meantime," Lucian turned back to Anora, "I need the rest of the pack to meet in the main hall. It is time to give them an explanation."  
  
Anora nodded, somewhat grimly, before turning on heel and heading toward the other living quarters.  
  
Raze took up his position at the door crossing his arms and looking very intimidating. Lucian nodded his thanks to him as he headed down the hall once more. He barely paid attention to the rock walls of the cave fortress that had become their safe haven. The lycans had dug it out from a single large cave, hidden by a tiny opening, in the heart of a mountain centuries ago and formed it into what it was today with a single large main hall, many smaller tunnels leading to other rooms and areas.  
  
He wasn't too worried about word of the meeting getting around, the rumor mill was extensive and fast around here; there were scarce secrets around here. So at the moment Lucian was more worried about finding a more permanent room for Diana to live in. All of the rooms were occupied by at least one wolf, but most held many more than that, and a precious few would welcome a vampire roommate. But he had a feeling about one who might just workout. He finally came to a stop in front of a rough wood door that was identical to all of the rest, but Lucian knew it was the one he was looking for. He knocked on the door, which was promptly opened to reveal a young woman close to Diana's age, between 23 and 26. This woman, though, was a lycan who had been turned just earlier that year; he and Anora were hoping that because she hadn't been a lycan for too long that some of the prejudices that were deep rooted in others' hearts wouldn't have taken root too much yet in hers.  
  
"Lucian." Surprise at his presence was evident on her face. "To what do I own the pleasure, sir?" She opened her door wider allowing him in.  
  
He nodded his thanks. "How are you, Hana?"  
  
She shrugged shutting the door. "I am doing well, I am adjusting alright." She made a slight face. "I am still having a little trouble with the food."  
  
Lucian nodded. "That is something most everyone has problems with at first." He paused for a moment. "I have a request for you."  
  
Hana tilted her head to the side, letting him know she was listening.  
  
"I am sure that you have heard about the vampire whom is here." There was a nod of confirmation along with a slightly wary, but mostly curious look. "Viktor slaughtered her family." Hana closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, understanding, fully, what that meant; her family had been slaughtered by him while she had been out running errands. She had come home to the carnage. Lucian and a few others had come across her kneeling next to their bodies screaming, they had been attempting to hunt Viktor down. "He bit her but she escaped and is now a vampire, against her will though. She hates him and wants revenge." Hana's jaw tightened; he knew that she sympathized. "She will most likely be staying with us for a while. Would you mind if she became your roommate?"  
  
Hana was already shaking her head. "I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
Lucian nodded. "Good. As soon as she is well enough we will move her in. Thank you."  
  
Hana smiled, blushing a little at his thanks. "It is nothing. I can understand how she feels."  
  
Lucian nodded but pressed his lips together a little. "You will need to be patient with her, but don't allow her to treat you ill. You remember how it was for you when you first came."  
  
Hana winced a little and nodded, remembering all too well how she had been short tempered, sharp tongued and all around not at all pleasant to be around. But through it all they had been patient with her, but they had also not allowed her to wallow in self pity or get away with, for long, her attitude. "I will."  
  
"Thank you again, Hana." Lucian headed toward the door, Hana following just behind him.  
  
"It really isn't a problem; it actually will be nice to have someone else around." She grinned.  
  
He nodded. "There will be a formal meeting in which I will announce everything I have told you and some other things to everyone else; it is your choice of whether or not to be there."  
  
"I will be there," she said quickly.  
  
He nodded, inwardly satisfied, he quick response showed him that she was very much becoming a true part of the pack; that she wanted to be around them and take part in things that involved all of them. "I will see you there then."  
  
She nodded; closing the door once he was further down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
The main hall was echoing with the many voices of the pack. Hana was perched up on top of one of the tall rocks that jutted from the ground. She was still getting used to living with so many people in once place. Her family had been small, just she, her parents and her older brother, needless to say going from living with four to a couple hundred was awkward. And the strangest thing was that instead of going from an intimate environment to a less so one, it was the complete opposite. Everyone was a lot closer and things a lot more intimate here among the lycans than back at her family's home; you had little, if any, privacy among the lycans.  
  
"Did Lucian speak to you?"  
  
Hana started a little at the voice right next to her. She turned and found herself face to face with the woman who was considered the alpha-female since Lucian, the alpha-male, had lost his wife and Anora was the eldest female in the entire lycan coven.  
  
Hana nodded at her question. "I accepted."  
  
Anora smiled. "Good. I think you two will be good for each other."  
  
Hana turned back to where Lucian would soon be standing. "I can understand how she feels."  
  
Anora nodded.  
  
Just then the person everyone had been waiting for was standing at the front of the hall and the whispering quieted down.  
  
Lucian took a deep breath. "As you all know there is a young female vampire staying among us; her name is Diana." He paused looking out at the members of the pack. "And she is not to be harmed in anyway." There were incredulous murmurings at this. "She has been through enough hell as it is. Her family was slaughtered by Viktor." There were growls and cries at this. "QUIET!" Lucian's normally quiet, calm voice echoed in the hall, silencing everyone. "She wishes to avenge her family against Viktor and as she is fighting for the same thing we are she shall have a place here however long and whenever she needs." There were mutters that made their sentiments of somewhat dissatisfaction known, but all knew they wouldn't go against Lucian's orders.  
  
"Oh boy," Hana breathed. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
"That is an understatement," Anora muttered in return.  
  
~*~  
  
Selfless: Thank you! :)  
  
DianaBananna: "Revenge is a dish best served cold" lol  
  
AquariousF5: I'm glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
Triality: Thank you for thinking about a title! "Keep going, you're a good writer." *blush* Thank you.  
  
Forens: "My advice would be to slow down a bit, include a little more detail, and be sure to have fun while you're doing it." Thank you I will keep that in mind! I think that the reason the last one was so rushed was that I was writing late at night and the idea was flowing so quickly that it was rushed once on paper. I usually don't write so rushed; I hope that this part was less rushed; I will try to slow things down. "The idea for this story is very original" I wasn't sure how original it was; it just kinda came to me and wouldn't let go. *grins* Thank you for critic! :)  
  
Hybrid Anatomy: Thanks! ^.^ "Ok, I better leave this now i'm starting to hallucinate." lol A fellow ungodly-hour-stay-upper-person? :P I rarely, if ever, go to bed before at least 12 am, most of the time 2 am.  
  
OutlwS14: "I hope you write more chapters for this story....maybe Selene and Diana should bump into each other? That would be a shock." I am going to, yes they will, and yes it is going to be ]:) Yes I am quite evil. *evil grin* Thank you!  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing! It really motivates me to write more and critics help me write better! 


End file.
